insanipediaomfandomcom-20200213-history
Cup
Cup is a female contestant in Object Madness. She is placed on team Dynamic Daisies. Appearance Cup appears to be a modern cup made out of clear glass. Her body is clear blue. Personality Cup is generally described as reckless and vengeful. Despite her faults, she cares for her friends, such as when she stood up for Puffball when Cherry was yelling at her. She is shown to be determined when she was racing against Football and kept running until she won for her team. It is possible that she can be sarcastic at times. An example of this is when Puffball asked her to stop throwing sticks, she said "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the other team, like, deserves it." in an insincere/unkind tone. The two aforementioned examples suggests she is competitive like Cherry. In the second episode two teaser, it further suggests she is competitive. She comments on how even though the jump to the finish line in Worthless Change ''could have hurt her, it was worth it because her team won. This means she will go to great lengths to win. In ''Re-tree-ve to Achieve, it is shown Cup is kind and forgiving. Even though Cherry acts rude towards her and her team and he kicked her off Puffball, she tries to save him when he's about to fall off the cliff and apologizes twice for throwing him off. Coverage Worthless Change Cup is first seen when Nickel was telling Puffbull that he hasn't been in a competition. Cup is once again seen after Nickel tells Puffball and Puffbull that the two pom-poms need to stop fighting, as she says her first line: "And look at this mess!" After Puffbull says to Nickel that he was supposed to clean up, she is seen going through the pile of papers that Nickel forgot to clean up. She eventually finds Tennis Ball's invitation. She is interrupted and annoyed by Nickel and Puffbull's continuous arguing various times. On the bus, Cup attempts to watch YouTube and quickly realizes that there's no Wi-Fi. She asks the bus driver what the Wi-Fi password is, but is upset and angry when the bus driver says to sit down on the bus. About three hours later (confirmed when Cup says she, Tennis Ball, Nickel, Penny, Puffball, and Puffbull have been on the bus for three hours; however, she could've been exaggerating), Tennis Ball suggests to put Nickel and Penny together to find out what happens, or else they would "die of boredness". Cup becomes impatient when she wants to find out what happens while Nickel tries to explain and reason with her. Cup ignores him and willingly shoves him into Penny. During the challenge, Cup says that someone is throwing sticks at Team A when Cherry believes there is not enough room on Puffball. Cup throws a stick at Football. Towards the end of the challenge, Daisy makes Puffball somewhat weigh down due to Puffball's carrying capacity. Cup says Puffball is tired shortly before Cherry claims that Team A needs a volunteer to run the rest of the way to decrease pressure from Puffball and kicks off Cup. When Football and Cup are racing to the finish, Cup does not give up because of her willpower to win for the sake of her team, despite Football's "warning" to give up and save her own life. In the end, they jump to the finish. Cup ends up winning for her team and cheers. Trivia *Cup was the first of many things: **She was the first character created for Object Madness. **She was the first person to be introduced with arms in Worthless Change. **She was the first person to cause a death because she pushed Nickel and Penny together, not counting the first intro. **She was the first person who is shown to own an electronic device, which was a laptop. The second was Candy Cane, who owns a phone. **If she died when Football threw the rock at her, she is the first character with arms to die. **She is the first female character to know about the competition even ''before ''Tennis Ball's invitation came. ***However, Nickel is the first known character to know about the competition. ****Although, the description for ''Worthless Change ''says "It starts off with a group of objects expecting an invitation to Insanity Island to compete on a reality show called 'Object Madness'." This may mean ''all ''of The Six was expecting the invitation, not just Cup and Nickel. *Cup is commonly mistaken by fans for Glass from Object Insanity/Time Travel Battle. **However, she differs by being a character with arms and female. *Cup can be mistaken as a boy. **Despite this, Cherry uses female pronouns referring to her, confirming her gender as female in the first episode. It's likely some viewers weren't listening closely enough. **She was originally going to be a male, but was changed to a female due to the fact that there were too many male characters. *There is another Cup in Object Universe, but the one in Object Universe is different from the one in Object Madness. **The Cup in Object Universe is male and is a coffee cup, while the Cup in Object Madness is female and is a glass cup. *Cup's body is very vulnerable, as she is able to shatter easily. This is similar to many other different object show characters. *Cup can be similar to Christian McLean from Total Drama, as they can be sarcastic at times. *There is an animation on DeviantArt called "Cup has a Problem." In this short, she grows very big. *A short was uploaded to the channel called "Cup gets her revenge" with Cup destroying Football with an unfolded staple, it was a teaser for Episode 2 but the creator said this wasn't going to happen in Episode 2. *Despite not being shown, confirmed, or hinted it is possible that Cup can carry other contestants like Puffbull, Puffball, and Daisy. **It is also very possible that Cup has a carrying capacity as well. *When Cup found Tennis Ball's invitation, she says the line "OMG, it came!" This implies she knew about the competition beforehand and was waiting for the invitation. *Cup is the only character of The Six to have one syllable in her name and to have arms. *Cup's "OMG" in Worthless Change may stand for the usual OMG (or alternatively, "Oh my gosh") or it could stand for "Oh my glass", as some cups are made out of glass. *Cup is the only female character to have a one syllable name. The other characters with one syllable names are Dice, Tack, and Disc, all three being males. *Cherry and Dice believe Cup weighs the most out of everyone on Team A. While some glass cups are known to be heavy to hold, it is unknown if this is true, as their world logic may be different from ours. Gallery WorthlessChangeThumbnail.JPG|Cup in first episode. Cupgetsherrevengethumbnail.jpg|Cup's Balance Revenge DiaCup.png|Cup's photo cast Cupfindsinvite.jpg|Cup as she appears in the final trailer for "Worthless Change." (aka her with Tennis Ball's invitation) d9p6f3f-88b2372e-0f01-43d1-bbf7-cca669751339.png|Cup before she starts growing in "Cup Has a Problem.]] maxresdefault - 2019-08-29T033447.676.jpg|"Go! Go faster!" Cupl icon.png|Cup's Voting Icon Dynamic dasies.png|Cup on Dynamic Daisies CupBody.png|Cup's main body. Category:Contestant Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Amber M. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Dynamic Daisies Category:Blue